Pure Ones The 'Verse Episode 1
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: "The things you can buy at auction nowadays." SPOILERS for Season 7. This is the same as my Original Posting "Pure Ones Supernatural." except for a few minor changes at the end. The Original was posted and completed before Season 7 ended, so any *tiny* similarities in later pisodes were "Kripke'd" ..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SPOLERS for Season 7. And small (Like, SUPER, *tiny*, spoilers for Season 8, but nothing substantial, Mentions of the 'B' place and vague hints of Legacies (I wrote the Original, WAY, before Season 7 ended, so.. YAY me! I was 'sorta', "Kripke'd"!

A/N: This is now a 'Verse… It is based on my original story "Pure Ones Supernatural.".. First off.. I would like to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed the original, because I worked so hard on it and I poured so much research into everything, that it made me feel great to see how many people appreciated my work. So, thank you. I appreciate all of my readers, so, very much. The reasons I'm making the original a 'Verse are:

The Chapters of the Original, "Pure Ones Supernatural." were too long.

I made a lot of mistakes with formatting and fonts the first go around and this is my chance to fix it all.

I wanted to be able to use new cover art, for each "Episode." In hopes that readers will get a feel for what's going on in the story. (Because , will not allow me to illustrate, my story, like I really, REALLY, want to.)

A/N: I started the original back during Season 7 Episode 2 and I completed the original before Season 7 ended. (EVERYTHING AFTER, Season 7 Episode 14 is AU. I go on as if Season 7 Episode 8 and onward, NEVER HAPPEN.) I was thrilled by some of the tiny little things that I saw later on Supernatural that made me wonder if the actual Writers had "Kripke'd" some of my work.. Things like:

The Auction.. I wrote a whole Episode where Sam and Dean were auctioned off to Crowley and later in Season 8 a person was almost auctioned off to Crowley. No. It wasn't Sam or Dean.. But still, the similarities were enough to make me wanna do back-flips (Don't pop my bubble damn it!)

My OC is sort of a 'Legacy', her dad was descended from Free Masons and Knight's Templars and survivors from the actual sinking of Atlantis and she was a 'child of destiny' a 'fated child'.. (You guys get the picture… Again.. It's my bubble.. Please tread gently.) and her mom was a direct descendant of Samuel Colt. Both of her parents were descendants of both hunters and vessels. Hmmm… And in Season 8 we were introduced to someone, there was hints of a 'Legacy' for Sam and Dean with this mysterious 'Mason type', "Organization." And the 'someone that was introduced' hinted at how he could travel through time by tapping into the power of his own soul (Sam: "But, I thought only angels could do that?'.. Hmmm.. Hmmm, indeed.) In my original story I talked of how both Sam and Dean are descended from Nephilim (Part Human/Part ANGEL.. It's towards the middle of the original. But it's there.).)

My OC was a child genius and the end of Season 7 introduced us to Charlie, who turned out to be a whiz with computers, seemingly, ever since she was a child and Kevin Tran who seemed to have also been a child genius or prodigy with music and school.

In the original I made a point how Lebanon, Kansas is the geographical center of the United States of America and how if you looked at the lower 48 as if it were a person, then, just a little down and to the left of the center is.. Wait for it.. LAWRENCE, KANSAS (Because the person is facing you, so, your right would be their left. If that makes sense?), Which makes Lawrence, Kansas, like the heart of the nation, (In terms of where the heart is located in the human body which makes sense, because of how the area is referred to as "The heartland." in lots of stuff.) .. And in Season 8 .. The "Super, secret, 'mason type', "orginazation's".'. Bunker is in LEBANON, KANSAS .

I've recently come to suspect that Crowley is really SATAN and I've pointed it out in several Author's Notes in tons of my other stories and in the original "Pure Ones Supernatural." It's one of the things that comes to light, that "Crowley" was really once the Archangel, Satanael and in Season 8 the writers gave us even more hints that I might actually be on to something with that line of thinking.

In the original: "Pure Ones Supernatural." I also brought back lots of characters from Sam's and Dean's past.. Like Sarah Blake… Unfortunately. We all know what happened to her in Season 8. But, they did bring her back in a weird sort of reversal of how I did it in my original story.

A/N: WARNINGS: Rated "M" for a reason. Foul Language in some spots. Lots, of triggery, content. Mentions of Mental Illnesses, NonCon (Rape), Demonic Possessions, Deaths (Not Sam or Dean.. Er.. Well, not permanently anyway.. At least not until they're really old and have like tons of great-great-grandkids, (Damn it, (Told you there'd be foul language.) I'm bad about giving away Spoilers to my own work.), lots of resurrections from the dead, like seriously TONS of resurrections from the dead, lots of bad guys, lots of good guys, lots of fighting, both violently and in sneaky, underhanded ways,.. SO.. BLANKET WARNING, for everything, that may be offensive or triggering to a reader. Also.. WARNING: For seriously long Author's Notes. I'm probably gonna post the same Author's Notes that were in the original, for the most part unless there's a reason to change or omit them.

A/N: Starts out with my OC'S backstory and then you'll see Sam and Dean.. This 'Verse will be written out in "Episodes." Just like on DVD, there's about 3-4 Chapters, an Episode, 4-6 Episodes on a Disk and about 6 Disks, or 21 Episodes, in a Season. The only exception to the rule is in this first 'Episode." There are 8 'Chapters' to the 'Episode. , 4 for the OC's backstory and 4 for the actual 'Episode'…

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Chapter 1

Mark and Allison, were both, from very special families. They had known, they would marry each other, from the time that they were five years old, even though, they never met each other, until the day of their wedding shortly after they turned twenty-four. There had once been thousands, of special families like theirs and by the time Mark and Allison were born, the number of those special families had dwindled down to six.

It had started with Adam and Eve, which unknown to most people were not just the first humans but also the first hunters and the first vessels. After getting kicked, out of The Garden, they were given a task, not mentioned in the Bible.

You see, there were evil beings lose, even in those days. Part of the whole, Lucifer trying to take over thing, had spilled out into the world of mortal man and so there were monsters lose that would make most present day hunters piss themselves. Pretty much the task was, since they had given in to the traitorous angel, they and their descendants, would have to help clean up the mess that they in fact had helped to make.

Of course, most people know, the geneology of Adam and Eve, from the long list of begats in the Book Of Genesis in The Bible and anyone who has read The Bible should know that most of the World's population was wiped out in the Noah's Ark flood. Being, the descendants of hunters and vessels, made, Noah and his brood, hunters and vessels to.

You may ask, around about this point, "If we are ALL supposedly descended from the same people why, are, we not ALL hunters/vessels? Easy answers actually (or maybe not...).

People who committed murders or other atrocities (like rape, pedophilia, adultery, etc... ) scarred their vessels and the vessels of their line of descendants, (if the acts occurred before their first child was conceived), like when Cain killed Able, he was marked and no one really knows where.

Once one of these heinous acts were committed, it meant no holy being, could inhabit the body of the person, who had done these terrible things or the bodies of any of their lineage. (Those, who want to be a smarty pants and bring up the fact Adam and Eve, would have had scarred their vessels, because they ate the forbidden fruit, in The Garden, should know, that yes, it was a VERY BIG NO, NO to eat the fruit, but it was the first (or original sin) and doesn't count because Adam and Eve were completely innocent until they were tricked by Lucifer. Any one, after them, however, was BORN with the stain of the original sin, along with an instinctual understanding of right and wrong. Therefore, any subsequent people, after Adam and Eve who did something really bad, would have KNOWINGLY, gone against that instinctual understanding of right and wrong plus stained their souls and their vessels and the vessels of their lineage with two sins or more depending on how many REALLY WRONG things a person might have done.)

Of course such evil acts gave evil beings free reign to enter into a wrong doer's soul or the souls of their lineage at will. Ok vessel question is, answered the hunter thing is a little more complex or maybe a little more simple depending on how you look at it. During the Tower Of Babble fiasco, people were scattered across the globe, families were separated, different races, languages and religions were created in the event, which became, communication barriers, then, eventually prejudices, then, something to fight about. People, forgot, that they had once been family, that they once had the same cause to fight for and in the mix some forgot that they were hunters, and, or, vessels. So the lines of people who were both hunters and vessels had been thinned to about a thousand or so families right around the birth of Christ (whose mother was a hunter and vessel herself).

The fact, that Christ was sacrificed, for the world's sins, changed things a lot. Because, now, people could be forgiven of their sins and if they had been Baptised to go along with it then they essentially rid theirselves of any scars on their vessels and the vessels of their lineage, making them inhabitable to holy beings once again. So, the number of families who were both hunters and vessels increased, to about three thousand shortly after Christ died.

Now of course, people are not perfect and some of those forgiven people turned right around and scarred their vessels again obviously effecting, their lineages again. So, about a hundred years after Christ had died the families that were both hunters and vessels had thinned again to just over eight hundred, with only about two hundred being a completely unbroken line of hunters and vessels dating back to Adam and Eve (the families of Christ's ancestors among them.)

Some people were only hunters, some people were only vessels and most people were neither.

Now was a time people forgot evil really existed and only became aware of it's existence if the supernatural somehow affected their life.

The unbroken lines of hunters and vessels are the relevant families here and the reason Mark and Allison are so special. About two thousand years before their births an angel visited the few families left whose ancestral lines of being both hunters and vessels had never been broken. The angel told them that their families were special but also rare and to keep their lines from completely dying out they were not to allow their children to marry or have a child with anyone unless they were from those unbroken lines of hunters and vessels because there were important plans for their descendants.

Of course, some rules were broken, some vessels were scarred and some of those unbroken lines were split or shattered shrinking the number of those very special, very rare, families to six and bringing us to the time of the births of Mark and Allison.

Allison's, ancestors, consisted of very few people of any historical importance, but in the world of hunting a name like Samuel Colt is legendary.

Mark's ancestors were also not very historically notable, they ranged from things like knights that fought dragons (yes real ones), explorers of the new world, members of The Knights Templar and Freemasons, to unknown geniuses that inspired people like Tesla and Einstein. Some branches of Mark's familial ancestors had branched away centuries ago to spread across the globe becoming members of some Incan, Aztec and Mayan tribes along with some Native American tribes. (Yes the members of the tribes they married and had children with were members of some of those special important unbroken lines.) Some members of Mark's ancestral background were even survivors of the fabled sinking of Atlantis. All of those people were the roots of Mark's family tree.

It's important to know about the ancestry of Mark and Allison so that it can be understood that every single root of their family trees had developed their own traditions, skills, styles and methods of hunting, passed them down to their descendants to be added to the mix of things the people they married had to offer.

Some of the things that had been passed down to Mark were, knowing ancient and rare spells and knowing how to make a hex bag for any occasion.

Some of the things that had been passed to Allison were knowing the best first-aid for any situation and how to administer it with one hand while fighting spirits, monsters or demons with the other, and an extensive knowledge of how to read, write and speak one hundred fifty languages including, Enochian, the language of angels, along with knowing every exorcism in existence. These were just some of the things that they had to pass down to any of their future children.

Chapter 2

Mark and Allison, weren't exactly happy, to be thrust into an arranged marriage, especially, since, they were both, just out of college and there were dreams, that they both had, that didn't involve this life.

It had been drilled into them, from practically birth, that there were certain things that were expected of them and how they had to uphold their responsibilities as members of their families whether they liked it or not. So they both grudgingly trudged to the location set up by their families and went through with marrying a complete stranger, just because their families said so.

But turns out whoever made the choice that Mark and Allison would be brought together through marriage actually knew what they were doing. Because, after seven hunts together, they started trusting each other, after twenty hunts, there was starting to be some chemistry between them, and by their thirty second hunt, they had fallen in love. By the time they celebrated their third anniversary they were expecting their first child and they were happy to settle down to raise their child, like their families before them had done. They took on new aliases and got a house.

Mark got a regular Joe, nine to five job and took the occasional, monster hunting trip on his days off, while a pregnant Allison stayed at home and made hex bags, packed shells with salt, holy water and iron, gathered needed spells, and did the research for all the hunts.

Allison was also Mark's go to, if he had a hang up with local police on a hunt, he'd just have them, "call his supervisor" and Allison could bullshit them into thinking, he was practically second in command of the agency, his fake badge said he was from, if, he needed her to.

For the most part Mark and Allison led a pretty anonymous life. They still didn't take any chances though.

Allison wanted to cross two state lines to have their daughter because one, it was family tradition, two, it was harder for someone to figure out where their home-base was, if the places listed on the birth certificate and other important identifying documents was nowhere near home-base, and three, Allison had a bad feeling about having the baby to close to home.

Mark knew Allison was right to feel the way she did, because only he knew what he had done. You see Mark had his own family traditions, for fifteen generations now each patriarch on his father's side of the family would make a deal with a demon that had yellow eyes.

The ways each of them avoided scarring the vessels of the next generation was one, it was always part of the deal, two, they cast a spell that protected their vessel meaning there would be no scar to pass down, three, they waited until their wife was pregnant with the first child so that the child's vessel and their children's vessels could not inherit any scars their fathers and grandfathers might obtain, thus leaving their line and the agreement made with the angel unbroken.

He hadn't wanted to do it, but, that regiment, of family, responsibility, and expectation, that had been, drilled, into him, at such, a young age, won out and he, did, the deed, just like the men in his father's family before him.

The deals were made to insure the strength of the children, to give them an edge in battle against monsters and demons. Once the deal was made, instead of waiting the customary ten years, the demon, would tell the father, he'd be back, on the evening of the day the baby turned six months old. But Mark had grown weary that the Yellow Eyed Demon would have a few tricks up his sleeves to breach the deal and come to kidnap the child because of her importance.

You may ask here "Why would a demon give the child of a hunter such a powerful weapon to hunt and fight, well, demons, with? The answer goes back to that angel who wanted the unbroken lines of hunters and vessels to survive and that plan he spoke of for the descendants.

This, was that plan Mark was an only child the last of the line in his family and the same was true of Allison and all of what was left of Mark's and Allison's families had died before Allison became pregnant and by the time they were expecting their first child they were only, one of two, of the unbroken lines. Meaning their child and the child or children of that other family, a family they had no knowledge of, were the only remaining lineages to carry on the line.

The child that Mark and Allison's daughter would someday bring into the, world was a very important piece to both angels and demons in the high-stakes game they were playing.

The rule was simple first ones to get talons into that girl's kid first won, or at least that's what the assumption was amongst the majority of both groups.

So, both sides opened doors and made things exceedingly easy for these families to fall into their predestined paths and did what they could in the mean time to make it easier for their side to win. Of course, there were a few rebellious players on all sides of the board and their, shear stubbornness caused serious obstacles for everyone involved and there were players who didn't even know they were players that did exactly what they were supposed to making it a little easier for either side to finesse some of the details.

Chapter 3

It was storming outside when the first strong contraction hit. Allison was scared because it was a month to early for this.

She left a message on Mark's car phone to let him know it was time. She had her bags packed and ready by the door. She was pacing the floor as a nervous tension she couldn't explain built inside her.

The pain, she could handle, it was the feeling of dread, in the pit of her stomach, that, she couldn't stand. Allison couldn't think of a time when the secondhand on the grandfather clock in her living room had ticked as loudly as it was now and the sound of it vibrated through her and increased the anxiety. She continued pacing pausing to let another contraction pass.

"How long has it been since the first one? She wondered along with "Where the hell is Mark?", "Why is it taking him so long?" Allison wanted to cry as the overwhelming feeling something bad was going to happen intensified.

The baby gave a few nervous kicks, that told her mom she felt it to and Allison rubbed her stomach and said soothingly "It's okay Laney it's probably all in my head baby girl.", "I guess you're getting a basket-case for a mom."

Another strong, this time very painful contraction hit and it lasted longer than the others had. Allison knew she was running out of time to get to a hospital, so she could forget leaving the state.

Grabbing the kitchen counter she white knuckled it through an intense contraction, during which her water broke.

"Looks, like we're doing this, at home, kid." Allison said nervously to her stomach.

When the contraction ended she set a pot of water on the stove to boil, covered the kitchen floor in clean towels and laid extras within reach of where she was going to give birth along with three extra bottles of water, two cups of ice chips, a nasal bulb syringe, a heat lamp and some scissors and ties for the umbilical cord as well as keeping a fire poker, some salt and some holy water close just in case.

With the next contraction it felt like she needed to push so she let her body take control as it seemed to know more about what to do than she did and she felt her head being pulled toward her chest and the top part of her body lifted slightly as the contraction came to it's peak.

Allison went with the flow and bore down hard on the push. She was rewarded with an excruciating, ripping, searing pain as the baby's head slid down into the entrance of the birth canal. On the next contraction Allison put all she could into a push and she felt the baby's shoulders hit the entrance of the birth canal and with the pain it caused, she felt she might pass out.

The baby was lodged there until the next contraction which was seeming to take it's time. Allison laid there screaming and grunting as the pressure and pain were to much and she was nearly driven mad by the exhaustion. When suddenly, the ground trembled cracking the devil's traps drawn in the entry ways. Then the living room door and the back door both crashed open at once and a group of large men with black eyes crowded in through both entrances converging on Allison. She gave a terrified groan mixed with an insane shriek. "AAAII!" Allison screamed as the final contractions started coming in back to back waves. "YOU, COWARDS!" She cried as the baby started to crown.

The demons eyed the, woman hungerily. They had heard this child would be the mother of the most important vessel to ever exist since Christ. They wanted to get their hands on her so they could control her. So, they wouldn't harm the girl's mother while she was giving birth but after the baby was born and breathing, all bets were off.

The demons kept their distance because when she wasn't having a contraction Allison was slinging salt and holy water, waving the fire poker at them and trying to cast an exorcism.

As the little girl whose mother had named her Laney was born, the first thing she saw in the world, was the real faces of the evil beings under the skins of regular men. It awakened a primal knowledge inside the girl giving her, her first education in the life of a hunter. Laney heard her mother's animalistic screams as the demons tried to pry her away.

Before the demons could take Laney or do any physical harm to Allison, light erupted out of one of the men as he died, getting the attention of the others and when the body fell, there was Mark holding an old looking knife. His eyes were filled with hate and rage. The blade was covered in blood. The demons saw the knife, recognized it and smoked out of their meat suits, leaving a pile of lifeless bodies around Allison and Laney.

"What the hell, Mark?!, Where were you?!, I needed you!" Allison screamed, clutching their daughter tightly as she broke into sobs. "Mark.", "Why weren't you here?" She cried, still reeling from the shock that it was over just as quickly as it had started.

Mark moved swiftly to the side of his precious wife and their little girl. "Shh, shh., It's okay I'm here now." Said Mark, his voice shaking as he realized how he was almost too late. He cuddled Allison, rocking her and looked down at Laney "Is the baby okay?" Mark asked, fear tinging his voice.

Allison replied coldly, "She's fine." Allison's fear had been calmed, but, now she was pissed and Mark could hear it in her tone. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"Listen Alli, I know you're angry sweetheart., You have every right to be., But I was hunting., There were demonic omens in the next county., I couldn't just let that go, not that close to home., It turned out to be a very old, very powerful warlock., That's where I got this knife." Mark held up the knife for Allison to see.

"Reading the warlock's books taught me this thing was made by a very powerful witch and that it could kill demons.", "I figured the knife and the books would come in handy." He looked at Allison pleadingly. "My phone never rang I swear and it wasn't till I crossed back over the county line that I realized I missed your call., When I listened to your message I knew something was wrong., Because you weren't due for another month and it was happening when I couldn't get to you in time., I've done the math and realized that this was planned."

"The warlock was a distraction. So, that, the demons, could try to steal our child, without anyone here to defend you or her., Please, forgive me."

"You know what this means?" Allison asked her tears and anger abated "It means we have to move, again! Because, now those bastards know where we live!"

"How do you think they found us?, We've been so careful." Allison said still upset.

Mark played like he was just as baffled, while underneath his blood boiled. His deal had been breached.

Later that night while Allison and Laney slept, Mark snuck out of their room at the Motel 6 and drove to a secluded field with an old abandoned barn. There he drew a devil's trap on the floor of the loft and summoned the Yellow Eyed Demon to be positioned right under it.

When the demon arrived Mark had a few choice words for him. "You broke our deal you bastard!, I'm gonna kill you here and now!"

The Yellow Eyed Demon laughed saying mockingly "Mark, tell me exactly how you plan on doing that., Last I checked there were only a handful of items that could kill a demon., And, they're so few and far between I honestly doubt you could get your hands on even one of those items."

Mark looked defiantly back at the demon and held up the knife. He noticed how his captive shifted nervously as he asked in a cocky tone "Like this knife? I've already killed the fifteen demons you sent, to kill my wife and kidnap my daughter, with it, just, tonight. So, I know it's the real deal."

"Well Mark, I have to say, I am truly shocked by this turn of events." The demon said looking smug.

"Yes, you can kill me with your little pig sticker., But, I didn't send any demons, so, I honestly don't know what you're talking about., And, if you kill me right now, your little girl doesn't get her special formula, she won't be so valuable anymore, she'll grow up to be normal and that's not falling in line with family tradition., Is it?"

"Trust me, when I tell you I don't come earlier than when a child turns six months old and, I don't do raising kids, no matter how rare and important their bloodline might be., So, kidnapping is off the table, for me at least."

"I'll be honest though, it's not like I'm completely in charge down there, some demons have minds of their own and they might pull a stupid little stunt here and there., Maybe, to try and gain favor., Maybe, to try and get in charge., Who knows?" Yellow eyes said with a shrug.

Mark paced back and forth. He was still fuming but old Yellow Eyes had him thinking now. "If my daughter is less valuable, then, she won't have the favor of angels or demons any longer. She's going to need that blood to get even half a chance at growing up., So, I can't kill the bastard, not yet anyway." It was this line of thinking that made Mark let the captive demon walk.

With a troubled mind he returned to his family. When morning came, Mark and Allison, planned their next course of action and they hit the road, heading towards, what felt like an uncertain future.

Chapter 4

Laney was brilliant right from the start she seemed to absorb every bit of knowledge she came into contact with. At three months old she could sit up unassisted and was already saying about five words. When she was five months old she was cruising, knew how to tell colors apart and was saying at least twelve words. By the time, she hit six months old, both Mark and Allison, were pretty sure, that Laney could read and they had seen signs that she could do simple math.

On the evening Laney turned six months old, Mark put a sedative in Allison's drink to ensure she'd sleep through the night and as a secondary precaution he planned to spend the night guarding the door to his daughter's nursery.

Laney had no fear when the demon appeared by her crib, she had seen this kind of evil before. Sure, this thing was uglier and it felt more powerful than the others had but she still wasn't afraid.

The yellow eyed demon punctured the skin on the palm of his hand and squeezed out a few drops of blood to pour into the helpless mouth of the infant girl.

The girl, however was not as helpless as she seemed. She turned her head away refusing the drops of blood.

Yellow eyes laughed, he had never seen such a smart, strong, defiant, human child. Laney's resistance was futile as the demon forced the girl's mouth to the bleeding wound on his hand and ensured the blood went down the child's throat. She writhed, fighting as she sensed the substance invade her. The demon chuckled and recited a spell that sealed the blood's power into the depths of the girl, only to be awakened again when she reached twenty-two years of age.

The lights flickered and the smell of sulfur was in the air. Mark knew what was going on. Just on the other side of the nursery door his daughter's blood had been tainted by a demon. Mark felt sick to his stomach with guilt. When the demonic signs quieted down Mark knew it was safe to enter his daughter's room.

Laney was quietly laying in her crib, her eyes fixed on the figure that came in. She bore an angry glare, that both reminded Mark of Allison, and told Mark that Laney was somehow aware of his betrayal. Placing a hand on his daughter's head he whispered. "I know sweetie, I'm so sorry, I had no choice."

Weeks passed and the girl grew stronger and smarter every day. By seven months old she was walking, by the time she was a year old she was speaking and comprehending as well as any adult and by the time she was three years old Laney was speaking simple Latin, she already knew how to cast a exorcism, and she was showing advanced martial arts skills that were beginning to surpass what her parents could teach.

At five years old Laney had been declared "gifted" and she was given a special test that showed she was ready for college level learning and by the time she was nine she held six degrees two of which were Doctorates.

Anything Laney took on was easy, she breezed through every subject that could possibly be learned, from: Every type of martial arts, every existing language, every law known to man, weapons proficiency and accuracy with every weapon she got her hands on, to medical knowledge that would put the top doctors in every field to shame along with, all sciences, histories, geographies and every form of art.

Her abilities were unmatched in shooting, fighting, dance, gymnastics and parkour.

When it came to hunting she was a top notch professional, with no fear and she had superb researching, tracking and stealth skills. Mark and Allison were happy to take Laney along on plenty of hunts and by Laney's thirteenth birthday she had more than two hundred hunts under her belt.

Laney started to push to become emancipated three months before her fourteenth birthday and even though it caused fights, Mark and Allison gave in because they trusted Laney's logic and they respected their daughter to much to hold her back. So, two days after Laney's fourteenth birthday her parents granted her, emancipation.

Laney didn't leave home though, instead, she took a part time job in a local bookstore and started paying for her part of the rent and utilities. On her days off she'd hunt with her parents or on her own.

If she wasn't working or hunting she was learning new skills. One weekend she learned how to take apart and put back together vehicles and other machinery. Another weekend was dedicated to computers, the internet and learning to hack. She learned to hustle poker, pool and darts.

She knew what things were expected of her by her parents, that she was supposed to marry and have a child, with some man, who she had never met. A man her family didn't even know. All, because, of destiny.

Secretly she vowed to never abide by the stupid traditions and methods set by her family. She would eventually make her own way and her own rules but she just wasn't ready to be on her own.

Whether she was ready or not, Laney was forced to be on her own, when one night she came home to find her parents dead. The police called it a home invasion gone wrong, but, Laney knew better it was obvious from the sulfur residue she found around the edge of the back door that this had been the work of demons. It was now a good thing to have proof that she had been legally emancipated so that the authorities couldn't throw her into foster care.

Laney's parents had made provisions just in case of a situation like this.

The day they found out Allison was, pregnant Mark and Allison had gotten a safety deposit box and had put money in it every time they got a chance. They also got a few decent life insurance policies, using a couple of different aliases and of course Laney was the only beneficiary to collect all the money of each. They bought savings bonds and shares in stocks, all of which were to be given to Laney in the event of their deaths. All in all Laney was set for life and she would never want for anything because of what her parents did for her.

When she packed up her parents belongings, to leave the home she was raised in, she realized the knife her father had once used to kill demons was missing along with her great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather's journal and a few highly dangerous artifacts and spell-books. She knew then, the purpose for the attack on her parents, she just didn't know how they could have been defeated.

Five years passed and Laney learned to live with the fact she would never get vengeance or answers for the death of her parents. In fact she made it one of her rules not to let her emotions control her.

She didn't become cold though, she had rules she would never break and there were things, she would never purposely do, like hurt a child, even if the child, turned out to be, a creature she would normally hunt. She understood, that not all creatures were bad and that some, preferred to live a peaceful existence. Even though, it was in the nature, of most creatures, to be really bad, she always gave a chance at life, to those who deserved it.

Demons were the only beings she came across to which she gave no chance and showed no mercy. She exorcised, every single demon, no matter how much they, professed to be good, promised to change, promised to help or wanted to make a deal.

She saved most possessed people and learned to feel no guilt, over the ones that were left lifeless or dying after exorcism, because she knew the demons were to blame not her and it made her more intent to rid the world of all demonic forces.

Laney became an urban legend amongst a majority of creatures and most believed she wasn't real, unless they had a run in with her.

In their minds there couldn't possibly be a hunter as fierce as her legend claimed she was and there couldn't possibly be a human with so much humanity as told in the stories of her leniency. In time Laney became anonymous to everyone, even the other hunters she had taken the time to collaborate with.

Teaming up with other hunters was no longer a safe course of action. She found that being alone and practically unknown was becoming more beneficial, especially, when one day she turned on her T.V. and saw a monster in the likeness of the once human newscaster. Seeing this she wondered if she was the only hunter left in the world. Signs said that more and more dangerous spirits, creatures and demons were running rampant and no one hunter could hope of defeating the multitudes of beings that obviously meant harm to the human race.

SPNSPNSPN

SUPERNATURAL

Season...?

DISC 1

Episode 1

"The things you can buy at an auction nowadays."

Chapter 1

"DAMN IT!" Cursed Dean as he cut open his bare foot on a sharp rock at the bottom of the small icy cold pond he was currently trying to bathe in. He looked back at Sam, who was keeping a look out while leaning on the hood, of the P.O.S. they had recently, "acquired", and yelled " I'm so sick of this "roughing it" bullshit!", Then he muttered grumpily as he turned around again "I cannot wait for things to go back to friggin normal, at least we could have a hot shower when we wanted... man this sucks."

Dean was trying to stand on the side of his foot to protect the sensitive cut as he cleaned himself off. He was having a difficult time keeping his balance, which Sam, found slightly comical, because it was so rare, to see Dean off balance, even nowadays, and he found it hard to keep a smirk from playing across his face, but, when Dean turned around the grin on Sam's face fell flat, because, right about then, they both heard the cocking of a rifle in the nearby tree-line.

It had always been a precarious situation from the start, because they were on someone else's land, unknown to the owner of course and getting caught would mean jail or what they were probably up against now an angry or scared land-owner with a gun that might kill them both to protect their family and their property. So, upon hearing the noise both the Winchesters instinctively put their hands in the air as a gesture of surrender and Sam spoke saying "We didn't mean any harm, we just went, to a frat party last night, we had a few too many and I guess we wound up sleeping it off in your field., We are so, so sorry, please don't shoot and please don't call the cops."

There was a terrifying moment of silence then a small figure holding a rifle came out of the trees just a few feet behind the car. "Who the hell lets their eight year old tote a rifle around?" Dean thought as he realized the figure was a little boy, then he remember he was around six or seven when he learned to shoot and about eight when he was trusted to have a gun if he had to be alone to protect himself and Sam.

The boy looked scared and Sam said "Hey it's okay we're not here to hurt anyone., We're just here by mistake, so you can let us go okay., Just lower the gun and walk away., Pretend you never saw us and we'll leave., No one has to get hurt."

The kid's eyes were still wide with fear and he looked around nervously keeping the gun trained on the brothers. "I can't let you go." The child stated his voice sounding shaky. "If my Pa finds out I even let trespassers get on our land let alone set them lose I'll be in trouble for sure."

Dean spoke now saying "Hey for Pete's sake you're a kid it's not like you're a Royal Guard or something., Your dad won't know about this unless you tell him.. I mean he's not here now is he?"

The kid shook his head no and said "But I'm supposed to look after the place while he's gone. It's my responsibility."

Dean was getting frustrated and he tried to stay calm as he said "Well how about your mom? I mean what does she say about you toting around a gun and having such a big responsibility at your age?"

"My mom's dead." The boy answered, flatly.

"I'm sorry." Said Dean then he asked "How about a older brother or sister?" And when the boy shook his head Dean felt a lump in his throat as he finally asked "Your dad didn't just leave you by yourself out here, did he?"

Tears formed in the child's eyes as he nodded and said "But no one can know or I'll be taken away.", "I can look after myself, I've done alright so far, I got the drop on you two. I can handle myself." But now the boy was sobbing and his hands started to shake.

Thinking quickly Sam advanced on the boy and disarmed him.

The child hung his head defeated and covered his face. "What's gonna happen to me now?" The boy asked.

Sam looked down and asked "What's your name?"

"Jake" The boy answered.

"How long, have you been alone, Jake?" Dean asked

"Three days ago, I woke up and I was alone. My dad always says I'm man of the house when he goes away. But he hasn't gone away since mom died and he's never left me alone."

"Jake, what does your dad do for a living?" Sam asked.

"He used to be a trucker till after mom then he took on work in town as a cashier at the grocery store." Jake answered. "And Miss Rose would watch me for him when he worked. But I haven't seen her either."

"Why don't you take us up to your house Jake? Maybe we can help figure out where your dad is." Sam said.

Dean hobbled out of the pond and started getting dressed. Both the Winchester's were pretty sure this was their kind of thing and even if it wasn't they weren't just going to leave a little kid in the middle of nowhere without anyone to look after him. In any other situation the Winchesters would have been instantly, suspicious, it wasn't likely for them to just stumble onto a job. But, both the brothers were vulnerable when it came to kids. So when they reached Jake's house neither Sam nor Dean saw it coming when they were shot with tranquilizer darts as they approached the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sam and Dean came to they were in cages hanging from the ceiling of what seemed to be some kind of basement. There were voices coming from behind a red velvet curtain and the Winchesters realized they were hanging above a stage. To their right was a dimly lit staircase and at the bottom of the steps was little Jake.

"I'm gonna kill you, ya little brat!" Dean snarled.

The kid's eyes had a wide fearful look and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'm really sorry mister. I had to." Jake whispered. Shortly after a taller figure joined Jake at the bottom of the stairs and when it came into the light it was revealed to be a middle aged man. He approached the Winchesters and looked them over as he spoke to Jake saying "You did, good, your daddy will be proud." When he said this Dean caught a flash of the man's black eyes.

"I guess you boys are wondering what's going on." Said, the demon. "If you haven't noticed we're pretty much running the place. Well, second to the Leviathan anyway and hunters are pretty much done for."

"But, instead of killing you when we catch you, we sell you to the highest bidder and let them have some fun."

Dean was fuming "How'd you find us?" Dean asked, seethingly.

"Oh yeah, that was easy. You're a very hot commodity right now along with a few other names on our list. You were actually relatively easy to find compared to the others. Your movements have been tracked for the last couple of weeks by another group and when you moved into our area we just set up a few locations where we thought you'd most likely crash and you sprung the trap here in little ole' Groton Long Point, Connecticut., It was just your unlucky day., To be honest it had always been just a matter of time and resources before you wound up in this situation anyway."

"What's the kid got to do with this." Sam asked angrily.

"Little Jake will do whatever he's told if wants to see his daddy again." Said the demon gesturing to the meatsuit he was wearing.

"We had to have a few human children for our plan to work."

"Because every hunter we've come across is a sucker for kids, just some of them are smart enough to check if the kid's human. So, we smoke into the meatsuits of a few parents and get the children to jump through hoops to keep us from hurting their mommies and daddies. And little Jakey here's so good at doing what he's told. We just hung back, so that you wouldn't catch on that it was a trap, while Jake told his sob story and got you close enough, for us to capture you." The demon said mockingly while looking smugly at Jake. "Now, if you'll excuse me the auction's, about to start and you're the night's first items up for bid."

Jake was staring at the floor looking guilty as he followed the demon as it went back up the stairs.

"How we gonna get out of this?" Dean asked as he banged the back of his head against the cage.

"We'll think of something, we always do." Said, Sam, trying to comfort himself more than Dean. "

"I'm not talking about this, I'm really not to worried about this.", "I mean after this. It's gonna be like this no matter where we go from here on out. No matter what we do. If we get out of this then we have to worry about how to get out of every situation after this. And we're going to need serious help to get out of this. We're being hunted now. And it's like shooting fish in a barrel, cause there's no safe place to hide. We're probably gonna be dead within a year Sammy."

"What the hell, Dean?" Said, Sam, sounding, frustrated. "It sounds like your giving up! What you just wanna sit here and let them kill us? Because you don't want to go through the same shit tomorrow?, Well that's tough Dean! Cause even if I have to get us outa here on my own, we are gonna get out of this. And everything after this, cause we got work to do."

"Sam I didn't mean I wouldn't go down without swinging." Dean said sounding moody "And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you., I'm just saying there's gonna come a time when we're gonna be completely screwed. And we won't be able to do a damn thing about it. It'll friggin suck, but mark my words, it'll happen."

"No it won't. Not if we keep fighting." Said, Sam.

There was a tense silence between the Winchesters as the red velvet curtain began to part.

There was a roar of applause, cheers and whistles as the caged prizes were revealed.

A nicely dressed man came to a podium at the front middle of the stage. The man raised one hand and banged a small gavel with the other while yelling to get above the noisy crowd. "Could everyone, please, come, to order?! We'll be starting the auction in five minutes!, After the bidding starts we prefer everyone remain quietly seated, only standing or speaking when placing a bid. Methods of accepted payments are souls and virgins. For anyone not interested in bidding on the current items you are free to spectate or you may use this time to go out and take advantage of the open bar out in the lobby. When bidding commences the doors will lock and remain locked until bidding on the current items has ended. You will be allowed to re-enter and move around freely after bidding on the current items has ceased and the highest bidder collects their purchases. The doors will be closing in two minutes. I, repeat, you have two minutes to opening bid. Please everyone come to order."

The nicely dressed man checked his watch, looked up and when he nodded his head the doors swung shut, locking instantly. Now the man spoke again, saying, "The bidding will start at eighty. Do I hear, eighty?"

Hands flew into the air as bids and auctioneer calls began flying quickly.

Sam and Dean were getting nervous. They were in front of a large crowd of demons and if there was a way to get out of their cages, which there wasn't, there wouldn't be a way to escape unnoticed and they couldn't fight or exorcise that many demons at once with no weapons and no help.

Bidding was beginning to slow down as ten thousand virgins was just too rich for most demon's blood.

Sam and Dean were really sweating it now the demons that had bid last were a large group that seemed to be throwing in together to get a chance at winning. There were to many demons in the group. There would be no way the brothers could fight back if this group bought them.

It was looking hopeless for the Winchesters, as the auctioneer started calling, "Going, once.", "Going, twice."

The auctioneer was just about to bang the gavel and declare the Winchesters as "Sold." When, a familiar voice, upped the bid, to two hundred thousand souls.

There was an angry buzz amongst the group as they couldn't match the bid even pooling all of their resources together. So now the auctioneer banged the gavel and called the highest bidder to claim their purchases.

Crowley stood and made his way to the stage looking full of, himself and said "If you don't mind getting them wrapped up for me I'll just take them to go."

The auctioneer nodded and gestured for a few larger demons to come take care of the client's request. After being injected with some kind of sedative, the Winchesters passed out, making it easy for the demons to bind them without damaging the merchandise.


End file.
